Don't Leave
by Dimensional Hetalian
Summary: All Matthew wanted was a kiss, he didn't think it be this complicated.


**I think I'm getting the hang of this romance thing. But still with a touch of angst of course. **

**Pairing: Prucan**

**Warnings: Kissing**

* * *

**Don't Leave**

Matthew held onto Gilbert's hand tightly as they walked down the crowded beach. It hadn't been the smartest idea to go there that day. But they hadn't seen each other in weeks and it was just too hot. They had tried going to pools but they were even more crowded; water parks not being an exception. Their last chance was a beach, even though that didn't turn out too well either.

After searching for about twenty minutes they finally found a place to put their stuff. Matthew laid down on his towel while Gil ran out into the water, diving in as soon as he could. Matthew chuckled and watched the albino swim, his mind wandering off.

He looked at Gil with a dreamy smile on his face, the albino smiling as he dove back into the water. That smile, that perfect smile… Matthew could imagine Gil coming back to sit with him, that smile on his lips. Those lips coming to meet his in the perfect kiss.

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts, heaving an angry sigh. He hadn't gotten to kiss Gil in months. He figured it was due to him being a bad kisser. Well… Gil never said he was a bad kisser, but Matthew assumed that's what it meant. Why else would the albino basically refuse to kiss him?

He heaved another angry sigh and sat up as Gil called his name. He looked at the other male, startled to see him so close. He looked at the albino, his eyes wandering without his permission. He looked at Gilbert's pale chest, noticing just how built his lover was. He smiled at the other male's Prussian swim trunks, and looked back up to where his cross hung around his neck.

"U-uh… yeah Gil?" the albino smiled and grabbed Matthew's hands, pulling him to his feet.

"How about you come and swim with the awesome me?"

Matthew blushed, wanting to sit back down, not that he didn't want to swim with Gilbert, no, he absolutely wanted to do that. He was just scared that he would do something to make an embarrassment of himself.

Gilbert pulled him along into the water. Matthew blushed darker and went in, no matter how much his brain was telling him not to. Slowly they both got in the water, Gilbert let go of him and dived into the water, leaving Matthew to stand by himself. He looked around the beach, seeing that most people were gone, only a few were left but even they weren't close enough to hear Matthew or Gilbert.

Matthew thought for a minute, he didn't care about the water, or the people around him. He didn't even care how hot Gil looked while swimming. He touched his lip, the daydream still affecting him. He sighed, he had to figure out a way for Gil to kiss him again. As he was thinking this, Gil popped back out of the water.

"Come on Matthew!" Gilbert grabbed a hold of Matthews hand and dove under the water, pulling the startled Canadian with him. Matthew held his breath, swimming through the water with Gil, even as the albino let go of his hand. After a while he came back up for air, gasping for breath.

Matthew looked at the water, and where Gil was a little behind him. He shrugged and dived again, he might as well swim while he was there. He continued to dive until he felt the sandy ground of the beach floor. He was about to swim back up when he felt something snag his ankle. He tugged but his ankle wouldn't come free. He tugged a few more times before he started to get light headed. His lungs burned and he felt like his head was going to explode.

He gasped for air but only water came in. He struggled as the water went down his throat. His fight didn't last long, his eyes closing and him passing out.

**| Hetalia**

Gilbert broke the surface again, looking around. He frowned, not seeing any sign of Matthew. He dove back under, hoping he'd be able to catch sight of the small blond. He came back to the surface, finding no sign of him. He swam out further, looking around.

"Matthew? Please, Matthew! This isn't funny!"

He looked through the water, trying to find him. After a while he caught sight of something red in the water. He dove under, Matthew coming into view after a while. His eyes widened as he noticed Matthew not moving, his body limp in the water.

He put his arms around Matthews's chest and pushed up from the beach floor. Matthew's ankle was freed and Prussia quickly swam to the surface. He broke the surface and quickly swam back to shore, arm still firmly wrapped around Matthew's chest.

He put Matthew on the shore before getting up himself. He instantly started doing CPR, he pressed down on Matthew's chest a few times before going up and tilting his head and giving him mouth to mouth. After several tries Matthew coughed up water, he opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert.

"Matthew?! Matthew can you hear me?!"

"Gilbert…?"

"Oh thank god… I thought I lost you…"

Matthew didn't care to hear what he was saying, he shot up and connected their lips together. Gilbert eyes widened in surprised, but soon he was kissing back fiercely. He pulled Matthew closer and deepened the kiss. Matthew ran his hands through Gilbert's hair, tugging it.

Soon Gilbert pulled away, holding Matthew close. "What was that…?"

"I-I… we haven't kissed in months… am I that bad of a kisser?"

Gilbert's eyes widened, "You, a bad kisser? No! Not even close! I haven't kissed you because I thought _I_ was a bad kisser!"

Matthew smiled and let out a small laugh, pecking Gil's lips. "You're nowhere near a bad kisser."

Gilbert smiled, keeping Matt close. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"Never…"


End file.
